vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
116550-just-not-having-fun
Content ---- ---- ---- Can I have your stuff? Also this here shows me you haven't a clue. I am very confident with my two 50 Medics telling you upfront and in no uncertain words; you have no idea what you are talking about if you honestly believe this statement. | |} ---- Lost me here though. lols. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Ignoring ability synergies, especially if you are trying to run a GR med, is pure foolishness. Every decent medic knows what amp/ ability synergies they need to maximise their GR uptime and minimise their building time; and that is not limited to 1 or two buttons, but takes up as solid 5-6 LAS slots to minimize build times and keep sustained uptime. Then toss in proper use of fields and probes to actually maximise your DPS / utility and then we can start talking. | |} ---- ---- ---- The Amps put actuator generation into your ability synergies; I suggest switching in Emp probes BTW if you are going GR. you are being hyperbolic with 90% of your presses being GR; even with perfect synergies you will need to build at least 20-30% of the time after an initial burst with Recharge > plus you need to keep using your other synergistic abilities to keep actuator generation maxed. But either way; we've both just described an ability set that is far beyond 2 buttons; toss in the timing and proper ordering to max your actuator gain plus Emp probes for added damage, add in manoeuvring and even the most smash-moneky build for Medic is quite complex. | |} ---- I think, for a lot of people, we do things Monday through Friday, for about 9 hours a day that tend to wrack our brains and leave us mentally exhausted. Coming home and doing something relatively simplistic and borderline "mindless" is what some people like to do because it ultimately is just simple entertainment. If you think your interaction with a glorified Toy somehow justifies rude statements like the one at the end of your post, I would strongly suggest you reevaluate your lifestyle, because it says more about you than you might think. My advice would be to find something more productive to do with your time than play video games or run the risk of insulting people because of their choice to play them with these kinds of statements. | |} ---- ---- This has to be a massive troll post. Because I can't even take this spec and rotation seriously, from someone who claims that they know what they're doing. No T8 Discharge? No T4 Dev Probes for the detonation? Using Collider? No Dual Shock? No T4 Fissure? What are you doing? Unless the people you're grouped with are naked/in terrible gear, there is no way you'd out dps anyone of the same gear level who isn't flatout terrible or is the tank. | |} ---- Just because you don't like the system doesn't make those that do like it lazy and/or stupid. Liking complex doesn't mean you are smarter/better than anyone else that doesn't, it just means you like something different. That's the biggest issue with your silly posts you keep making, you have to go out of your way to be insulting to the people that are enjoying this game. Well, good for you that you need complex, dozens of buttons to push to be happy and engaged. At least with us "simple, stupid, boring" players, we find it much easier to have a good time :D And like you aren't flexing your e-peen here? :huh: | |} ---- It is a bit odd; using atomize instead of dual is ok for a pure DPS build; but collider is essentially a waste (should have emp probes there instead) then crank up D probes for the detonation; the synergy with fissure is pretty important (as it is with atomize / dual shock)... but either way; the build clearly uses more than 2 buttons. | |} ---- ----